vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Vandal * Wiki's URL: http://sky-does-minecraft.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://sky-does-minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kezaraux * Reason: Removing content from pages. Also, only active admin recetly left the wiki. Kezaraux decided to act up as soon as they noticed. * SIGNATURE: Great Mara (talk) 02:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Blocked. 00:31, September 16, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki (2nd Vandal) * Wiki's URL: http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Myths_Wiki * Vandal: http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/95.14.242.185 * Info: We've been attacked a second time by the same users. * SIGNATURE: CommunistOverlordJim | Talk : Gone -- RansomTime Minecraft Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://playminecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Wiki * Vandal: http://playminecraft.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thedigipokemon * Info: This user, has violated the wiki's work, by removing an entire page of content, and even worse, replaced another page with "YOYOYOYO POOP IN YOU MOUTH@!" and also put an inappropriate picture on that same page * SIGNATURE: http://playminecraft.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brendon1689 Also, how can I request to be an owner? The has been inactive for years. ::Done. I have moved this to the correct report page as it was vandalism. To adopt the wiki go to the adoption requests. 00:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Soakermaster8 vandalism nerfexclusive * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://nerfexclusive.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Soakermaster8 http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Soakermaster8 http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Soakermaster8 ('Shot down' is 'blocked') http://dartblasterencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Soakermaster8 (He got blocked anyway , I think.) * Reason: Has vandalised on FOUR wikis. He has been blocked on all them but he might continue. * SIGNATURE: Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:59, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::OK blocked. 02:54, September 18, 2013 (UTC) cookieclicker * Wiki's URL: http://cookieclicker.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://cookieclicker.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/T3hEp1xpWnZ0rZlelelel * Reason: Vandalism, and uploading vandalized pictures and shock images. * SIGNATURE: Seikas (talk) 02:18, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Blocked. 02:58, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Well known troll: Alex Perrine * Wiki's URL: http://logos.wikia.com/ * Vandal: AlexRansomTimeBritishAustinAlexanderVANDALISM, AlexVHSGuy2011TheLogoMasterRadiodj1520, AlexBlue91233VHSGuyPepekVandalismAugiAdam, AlexBrightifySnelfuTsunami, AlexVHSGuy2011LogovisRansomTimeTheLogoMaster, AlexVHSGuy2011PepekRansomTimeLogovisYesVandalism, AlexPerrine NeverYes, Alex Perrine Yes * Reason: Administration is powerless. Non stop he abuses multiple accounts, vandalises articles, trolls. This kid is insane. PLEASE, BLOCK INSTANTLY IP ADDRESSES OF ALEX PERRINE INDEFINITE. * SIGNATURE: Pepek94 (talk) 14:32, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Accounts and IP blocked. 00:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Peñarol Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://es.penarol.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Pe%C3%B1arol * Vandal: http://es.penarol.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/Enemigo_585 * Reason: Vandalism * SIGNATURE: Horus099 (talk) 22:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::This is a social issue please contact Wikia Staff. 00:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC) cross wiki vandal: CRAPTURDSZS * Wiki's URL: http://animanga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CRAPTURDSZS - blocked already * Vandal: http://redditanime.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CRAPTURDSZS * Vandal: http://minecraftuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CRAPTURDSZS * Reason: removing content, adding images and harassment * SIGNATURE: Sxerks (talk) 02:06, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Cleaned and blocked, thanks -- RansomTime 02:16, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Horrid Henry wiki * Wiki's URL: http://horridhenry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity * Vandal: Peppa fukin pig and Ooglydoogly * Reason: The wiki is full of vandalism and inappropriate images. * SIGNATURE: Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 10:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. 23:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) TargetBeard87 * Wiki's URL: http://roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Homepage * Vandal: http://roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TargetBeard87 * Reason: User has created 4 spam pages, posted spam info to his user page, and also edited the wiki's home page (since reverted) to include spam. * SIGNATURE: ChasTOL (talk) 03:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Blocked, deleted. 04:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Awesome, thank you! --ChasTOL (talk) 04:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Recurring Vandal on Bleach Wiki * Wiki's URL: bleach.wikia.com/ * Vandal: King of Vandels / Street Tochdown Street * Reason: Recurring vandal: vandalism, harassment, repeatedly posting on our Admin Request Forum that he should be banned and listing off his various accounts and insulting people, block evasion, claims to have the following accounts plus six others: "musab980 , Roxas DeathSpear , Roxas DeathWithers and the recently blocked Tochdown Street" * SIGNATURE: 14:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Range blocked. 22:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you very much, greatly appreciated. 11:39, September 23, 2013 (UTC) RWBY Wiki * Wiki's URL: RWBY Wiki * Vandal: http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Shadow3134 * Reason: Blanking/removing information from pages and currently an admin isn't around. * SIGNATURE: :Nevermind, an admin has just shown up to resolve the situation.